


Family Web

by ArtyLeoWrites



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bruce you're in for a trip hunny, F/M, I promise, M/M, Multi, Past Relationships, betty and bruce were a thing then stuff happened and now he's with his equally immortal bf, but of course he still has feelings for her, he's not leavjng thor, it's just best if they don't...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyLeoWrites/pseuds/ArtyLeoWrites
Summary: Betty has something to tell Bruce. Something important but she has to tell him in person. Bruce has no idea how his life will change from this point onwards, but he wouldn't be ready if he really wanted to be.





	Family Web

The sound of his phone vibtating is what startled Bruce out of sleep. His heart was racing at first before he jumped to answer it at his bedside table.

"Y-yes hello?" he asked, still jumpy from the sudden wake up call.

"Hey Bruce. It's Betty."

Bruce felt his heart almost stop for a moment, hearing her voice. It had been so long since they last spoke he almost forgot how much he kinda missed her.

"Hey! Betty, how've you been?" He asked, trying to be as chipper as possible despite only just waking up. "Sorry if I sound groggy I just woke up.."

"Oh!" She sounded apologetic, to Bruce's regret, "Yeah, sorry you must have gotten an early night right? I should have called in the morning I just-"

"No, no it's fine I... I'm glad to hear from you."

The movement of fabric rustling beside him reminded Bruce of Thor's peaceful slumber. Quickly, he got out of bed and headed out of the room to the living room, so as not to disturb his partner.

"Really? That's... that's real kind of you to say. To answer your earlier question I'm... fine. I actually need to discuss something with you, but it can't be over the phone."

Eyebrows knitted together Bruce looked out of his window down to the brightly lit, busy streets below.

"Discuss something?" This something concerned Bruce a bit, not that he wasn't used to people wanting to discuss things. His other persona used to have a habit of causing him more trouble than he could deal with. "It's not bad I hope."

"It shouldn't be bad. I suppose... depends on how you take it." Betty sounded hesitant in her words, but Bruce felt he should trust her. She had never wished him any ill will so maybe it wouldn't be so bad to humour her. "What do ya say? We can have a coffee date or something and we can talk about it."

Bruce bit his lip, but he nodded, despite Betty not being able to see it.

"Sure, I'll come see you..."  Bruce finally replied.

They discussed the details over the phone and they bid each other a good night. As Bruce hung up, his gut felt... uncertainty. For years he had not seen nor heard from Betty and all of a sudden out of the blue she was calling him?  How did she even get his phone number, only the other avengers had phones, excluding Thor, because he didn't really understand the need for them. Bruce felt so stupid for not asking her where she got his number. What if something bad was going to happen and this peaceful time he had been living in would grind to a halt. He had gotten so good at keeping him and the big guy on good terms for a while, that he didn't want to chance anything going wrong. It was already too late for that though. They had made plans for the weekend and he just had to face Betty regardless.

As Bruce walked back to his room he saw Thor hugging the blankets on Bruce's side to his chest. The blonde man looked up at him when he walked in and smiled, at the same time Bruce felt himself light up. 

"Where were you?"

"Oh I uh, I got a call from Betty." Bruce climbed into bed and into Thor's arms, which wrapped around him and pulled him omto his body.

"...Betty?" Thor frowned slightly, his face matching that of an intrigued puppy. "Is she not a past lover of yours? Calling at such a late hour... is she alright?"

"Yeah, yeah she's fine." Bruce's face didn't seem that convinced until he continued. "She wants to talk to me about something which 'can't be over the phone'. We've made plans to meet up and.. I guess talk."

"Odd that she call so late though, how are you? You don't seem alright, you're not concerned about seeing her are you?" Thor could read him like a book, although Bruce had a right to be cautious, this situation didn't seem to need it. "All will be well."

"I know, I know. It's just weird that suddenly she needs to tell me something. I hope it's not about anything from the past, I don't want to go back to me then. Everything was so... hectic."

"Bruce." Thor held Bruce's face gently and had him turn to him, staring deeply into his beautiful, brown eyes. "All will be well."

Thor kissed him on the head and smiled at him again. He had such a way of making him feel better about things he wondered how it took him so long to realize how truly wonderful he is. Bruce couldn't help, but kiss him on the lips and Thor laughed heartily before returning it. They rolled over so that they were on their sides and stayed in each other's embrace before falling asleep again. Bruce forgot about Betty then and his worry seemed to die down in their moment.

There would be more time for his worries when the day to meet her arrived.


End file.
